the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
JLA
Successors The Decade's War did not die with a bang or explosion, as so many in the Kodian Empire had hoped. Instead, it ended with a slow burn and fizzle, its embers burning long after the flames were extinguished. Although the Jexan Empire had officially met its maker, and the Jexan Royal Army dissolved upon the nation's capitulation, the Jexan Empire is still a massive nation with thousands of military bases spread around. Hundreds of millions of JRA soldiers still wandered their homeland, enraged by the events of the war and driven hysteric by the Kodian occupation that followed. Organized fighting would continue to occur sporadically throughout occupied Jexan territories until after Operation Tentacle's Reach, when the nation's population was decimated by the massive-scale civil war. These remnants were equipped, loyal, and dangerous. They retained their training and doctrine, and swore revenge against their new government and the Kodian Empire. Occupation The occupation of the Jexan Empire was no swift Blitzkrieg. It was not some lightning strike. The nation did not surrender easily, and although the civilians hated the old government, the remaining sects of Jexan government establishments would not let them fall. The Kodian Empire had hoped to employ the same tactics used during Operation New Dawn, where they sent in MRPU units to cleanse areas of resistance no matter the cost. However, the war crimes committed during The Decade's War had already drawn more than enough attention from the DigsCo. Council, and so the Kodian leadership did not want to cause any more problems or create more charges against themselves. To combat the resistance and aid in convincing the Jexan Empire's populace, the Kodian Empire created the JLA, or Jexan Liberation Army. The JLA would act as the puppet government and aid group, responsible for the rebuilding of the obliterated Jexan Empire, as well as the policing and subduing of the resistance groups. The JLA operated as intended, and did its job. The Jexan Empire was being convinced. However, the JLA quickly decided that they would need to convince the remaining paramilitary groups, rather than fight them. Those hundreds of millions of JRA remnants were beckoned to join the JLA, where theynwould find support and a truly Jexan leadership. The JLA hoped that this tactic would drive the remnants to sue for peace. After around 8 years of operation (228 PND), the JLA had been turned from an aid group to a paramilitary organization and terrorist group dedicated to liberating their brothers and sisters from Kodian tyranny. The JLA absorbed massive numbers of JRA veterans into their ranks, eventually being converted to a remnant group themselves. The Kodian Empire was too busy elsewhere, with the planned colonisation of Mars, and the war with the DigsCo. Council, to notice the JLA's conversion. The KBI eventually took notice, however, but found that too little was being done too late. The JLA was already a military force to be reckoned with, and was connected to supporting a new branch of the Regime in Ryanstown. The MRPU was sent in, invading the Jexan Empire for a second time. Fighting would continue until after Operation Tentacle's Reach. During said Operation, the JLA aided and fought alongside the Face Gang in an attempt to free themselves amidst the chaos. The JLA would ultimately be destroyed following Operation Tentacle' Reach, their members killed to the man. The JLA puppet government was replaced by the Kodian Empire proper, the JLA having not only failed bt made the situation worse for their brothers and sisters. It took over 30 years for the Jexan Empire's fighting spirit and military remnants to die out completely, but their ideas and beliefs would never truly be killed. The JLA would survive, as would the Jexan Empire they succeeded. These groups would live on after the Battle for Archimedes, in the form of the New Jexan Enclave.